10 Things Jeff Never Knew About Annie
by MistressSara
Summary: until they started living together. And one thing Annie doesn't know about Jeff.


Title: 10 Things Jeff Never Knew About Annie (until they started living together) and 1 Thing Annie Doesn't Know About Jeff

Author: Mistress Sara

Spoilers: None really

Rating/Warnings: Pg/R Gonna get a little dirty in facts six and nine

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_**One – Annie likes Bollywood Music**_

There really should be some way to distinguish one iPod from the other. Maybe he and Annie should've just gotten different colors. But they both turned out to have silver Nanos. And the study group said they had nothing in common. Jeff didn't realize his error until half way through his run. At first it was all music he had on his iPod; a little rock, a few select rap songs, pop guilty pleasure, he figured that there was something wrong with the shuffle feature that Coldplay kept repeating.

Then the selection changed completely. It took him a moment to realize that he had no idea what the singers were saying. For a moment he thought he was having a stroke or whatever medical condition it was when you developed scrambled speech. Jeff came to a complete stop and pulled the iPod out of the holder, finally realizing he had grabbed the wrong one. Another moment passed before he realized…

"This actually isn't that bad." There were a few more techno-synthesized songs that were annoying at first. But it was actually great music to run to. He liked the general upbeat, even though he only understood the rare lines in English. Of course he was still going to tease Annie mercilessly when he finished his run.

_**Two – Annie and Abed have redefined the Chandler-Phoebe friendship dynamic**_

Jeff sighed, Annie was still texting. It was movie night. She should be focused on who killed Mr. Body, but instead she was busy with her phone. They had set up camp on the couch, Jeff sprawled out in one corner, legs propped up on the coffee table. Annie was in the other corner, her feet resting in Jeff's lap.

"Annie?" She didn't look up right away. "Ann-ie?" He sing-songed, tracing his finger up the arch of one of her bare feet.

"Jeff?" She finally looked away from her phone.

"You aren't paying attention." He whined, but in an adorable way, Annie thought with a smirk.

"Poor thing." She mocked with a pout, "Are you feeling neglected?"

"Well, I meant the movie. But you could pay a little attention to me too." He smiled, moving his hands from her feet to her calves. She had opted for a pair of pajama shorts and one of his t-shirts, leaving a lot of bare leg for Jeff to explore. He had barely made it to her knee when her phone buzzed again.

"Sorry." She looked down again.

"Who are you texting with?"

"Abed." She answered nonchalant.

"Should I feel threatened?"

"Of course not. Do you know what show Data and Tasha are from?" She asked, slightly perplexed.

"Star Trek, Next Generation." She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Is Abed quizzing you about sci-fi television?"

"Girl problems. He's been trying to work up the courage to ask out that brunette girl from his film class. But he said that she was like Tasha and he's too much like Data to sustain any kind of romantic relationship."

"Well that doesn't make sense. Everyone loved Data, and in one episode he and Tasha had sex."

"Well that should give him a bit of hope." Annie smiled, focusing on her phone again.

"You know… you're kind of like Deanna. And I'm clearly Riker."

"Never seen the show." She reminded.

"Ask Phoebe to tell you about it tomorrow." He quickly reached over and grabbed her phone.

_Good night, Abed. Just ask the girl out. – Jeff_

"Really? You think that Abed is Phoebe? Wouldn't that make me Chandler?"

"Right now my only interest is in Annie." He grinned, taking hold of her by the waist and pulling her into his lap.

"I'm okay with that." She smiled, letting him remove her t-shirt before leaning down for a kiss. This time the buzzing phone went unnoticed.

_**Three – Annie will scratch your eyes out if you talk during Dallas**_

Jeff glanced as his watch again as he walked towards the apartment door. He had been at work late and was certain that Annie would be angry with him for not remembering to call. It really wasn't his fault, his afternoon meeting had run over and he ended up sitting in his office until well after 7. Now it was almost 8 as he unlocked the front door.

He braced himself before pushing the door open the rest of the way. Taking a deep breathe, he began to speak before Annie could even begin.

"Annie, I'm so sorry for—"

"Shh!" She replied not looking away from the TV.

"But I'm just trying to—"

"Jeff! Shh!"

"Annie, what're you—"

She sighed in irritation, reaching for the remote and hitting the pause button.

"What're you watching that you can't be disturbed?"

"Abed loaned me the first few seasons of Dallas."

"Dallas? Really?" Jeff asked in disbelief, sitting down next to her. "I can remember my mom and aunt watching that Friday nights when I was little. Wasn't allowed to talk until commercial breaks."

"I'm only a few episodes in if you want to join me?" She smiled, moving over further on the class to make room for him.

"Why not." He grinned, taking off his suit jacket, followed by his shoes, ties and unbuttoning his dress shirt. Annie restarted the episode, getting comfortable again, resting her feet in his lap.

"Wow, those are some sweet seventies styles. Nice gold chain, Bobby." The screen suddenly froze.

"Uh, Jeff." She paused, holding the remote in hand, waiting for him to make eye contact with her. 'If you talk during this, I'll send you to your room without dinner."

"I had a sandwich at the office."

"I'll send you to bed with no sex."

"Shutting up."

"Good boy." She pressed play again, settling into their spots on the couch.

_**Four – Annie won't even keep aspirin in the house**_

This surprised Jeff more than it should've. He knew about her history with pills, but that was different, that was Ad—well you know. He didn't even realize that the aspirin was gone until he found himself with a horrible headache and not a pill in sight.

"Hey, Annie?" He called from the bathroom, shuddering at the volume of his own voice.

"Yes?" She asked quietly, appearing in the doorway of the bathroom, Annie was of course conscious of his headache and had already anticipated his next question.

"Do we have any aspirin?"

"No."

"No? I had a full bottle in here a few weeks ago."

"I got rid of it."

"Why?"

"Because I can't have that stuff around." She admitted, still in a quiet tone. "It's too much temptation."

"I thought everything was under control?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the tub.

"It is, but I work very hard to keep it that way… I just don't know what would happen if I took something again… don't know how my body would react."

"What do you do when you have a headache?"

"Go lay down. I'll show you?" Her tone wasn't particularly alluring, but Jeff of course—

"I like this already." He leered, disappearing into the bedroom.

"If your expecting that, you're going to be horribly disappointed." She pulled a washcloth out of the drawer and ran it under cool water. Back in the bedroom she drew the curtains, turned off the lights and had him close his eyes.

"You do this every time your head hurts?"

"Better than the alternative." She smoothed the cloth over his eyes and started to get up before he stopped her.

"Lay down with me. For a little bit." Jeff doesn't move much, just enough to pull her against him. He could get use to this method.

_**Five – Annie only sleeps in on Sunday mornings**_

The first Sunday morning they're together, Jeff figures this out. He woke up early, per his usual routine. This was the only day he allowed himself to indulge breakfast wise. He would make unhealthy eggs, yolks and all, cook up some bacon and maybe even a pancake if it had been a bad week.

It took Jeff a few moments to realize that Annie wasn't stirring yet. Hell, she didn't even look anywhere close to waking up. Her breathing was still slow and steady, still in a deep sleep. Well, this could be fun.

Jeff leaned down and softly kissed her neck, moving to her bare collarbone. After they finished their late night activities, that would surely condemn them to hell if you were to ask Shirley, neither had bothered to redress.

"Annie." He whispered, moving to her earlobe, "Annie?"

"Mm… hmm?" She didn't open her eyes, but she squirmed slightly under his attentions. "Jeff…"

"I'm going to make some incredibly greasy, unhealthy, tasty breakfast. You interested?"

"In another hour." She mumbled. "Go back to sleep."

Jeff looked down at her, it barely took a moment before she settled back into sleep, this time curling into his side. Breakfast could wait. This would be the new Sunday routine. An extra hour of sleep before the breakfast of sinful calories.

"Extra cheese." She muttered, moving closer to him.

"What?"

"I want extra cheese on my eggs."

"In an hour."

"Mmm k."

_**Six – Annie likes sex… especially in the afternoon**_

Jeff didn't realize what happened. He had just come home from his run, closed the door behind him, took two steps into the living room before he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Where did you come from?" He asked Annie as she pulled his iPod strap from his arm before going to remove his shirt. "You're like a tiny sex ninja."

"I saw you coming in from the kitchen window." She answered quickly, leaning down to kiss him hard. Jeff, initially caught off guard, quickly regained his footing, rolling them over so that she was lying on the hardwood floor instead.

"I'm going to see you coming from the living room floor."

"Jeff, eww."

"Sorry. How 'bout I take your shirt off?"

"Please do." Jeff almost rips the blouse pulling it off her body, frozen in surprise by what he found.

"Silly me, my delicates are still in the laundry." She shrugged before pulling him back down into a kiss. Annie never failed to amaze him. Especially when she rolled him back over and moved down to remove his shorts. Sometimes it was a bit awkward… when she went down on him… because she would glance up at him and not realize that her Disney eyes were on… it was like getting a blowjob from Belle. Not that he was going to complain because Annie, ever the perfectionist, had become quite skilled at—

"Jesus, Annie!" Jeff yelped, reaching down and pulling her back up so that he could remove the rest of her clothes. "What's gotten into you today?"

As he asked the question, his fingers slipped between her thighs and slowly moved up towards his actual goal, delighted to find just how ready she was for him.

"Well you're pretty close to being—" Her sentence was cut off by a sharp gasp. Jeff's fingers could really do magical things. "Jeff, I want you—"

"You want me? How?" He smirked, continuing to move his fingers within her.

"Inside… hard…" She managed, clenching her teeth, remembering the note of warning they received earlier in the week from the head of the apartment council. Apparently the neighbors on either side… and the apartment above… complained about certain noises.

It was barely a moment before Jeff was thrusting into her. Annie was trying to find something to hold onto, he was taking her up on that earlier request. Eventually she just ended up grabbing his shoulders, digging her nails into his skin, wrapping her legs tight around his waist.

"Annie—Annie, just a little more—" Jeff was close and Annie had reached a point of being unable to form words, which told him just how close she was. Without warning, he felt her clench around him.

The two lay sedate on the floor, neither moving, Jeff still half on top of Annie. He had tried to move but she stopped him, telling him to just stay put for a moment.

"What is it about the afternoon that gets you so turned on?" He asked, rolling off her finally.

"I don't know. Probably left over sexual tension from all those study groups before we started sneaking around." She smiled, readjusting so that she was leaning against him.

"Well, we've got about three years of that to catch up on."

"Guess you better stay in shape then." She grinned, standing up and heading for the bathroom. "Shower?"

Moving in together was one of Jeff's better decisions. This was now an indisputable fact.

_**Seven – Annie doesn't talk to her parents, but her dad still sends letters **_

"Annie, mail for you." Jeff called, coming into the apartment. His only answer was silence. Looking around he found a note letting him know that she ran down to the grocery store to pick up a few things for dinner.

He went to put the mail down on the table when the top envelope caught his eye. Hand written address, redirected from Annie's old apartment, return address was in Texas. Jeff couldn't remember her mentioning knowing anyone living in Texas. But he knew that this was far from the first letter like this Annie had received. He knew it was irrational to feel jealous… the handwriting looked masculine… didn't it? Could handwriting look masculine?

"I wonder if…" He turned the envelope over to look at the seal. When they were moving Annie into the apartment he had found a whole stack of letters, all unopened, all looking exactly the same. What if she's in trouble? Maybe some crazy stalker? Total justification for opening someone else's mail, right? For a moment Jeff realized how blatantly obvious it was that he was disbarred.

He couldn't quite remember opening the letter, but he certainly remembered feeling his heart in his throat as he read it.

_Dear Annie,_

_ Your mother told me that you had moved, but neither of us have the new address. So I'm simply hoping that this gets to you. I know you have graduation coming up, I'd like to be there if it's alright with you? Just give it some thought and let me know._

_ I know that we never really celebrated your high school graduation, given the circumstances. I'd like the opportunity to be there now. Not that I really deserve that chance. You don't seem too interested as all of my previous letters have gone unanswered. _

_ I love you, little girl. Probably not a term of endearment you appreciate anymore. Force of habit I'm afraid._

_ Hope to hear from you,_

_ Dad._

Jeff folded up the letter and resealed the envelope, taping the rips. Altering his handwriting as much as possible, he grabbed a sharpie and wrote "Damaged in transit" under the forward stamp.

"Jeff?" Came a voice from the door. He looked up to see Annie struggling to get the door open with three bags in her arms.

"Hey, babe." He greeted, rushing to help her. The letter would go unmentioned. Annie saw it and disappeared for a few minutes, probably to add it in with the rest. One day she would be ready to talk about the extent of the rift between her and the elusive parents he never met. Until then he would just bring in the mail, help her with the groceries, and make sure that their own little family stayed together.

_**Eight – Annie hates using the dishwasher**_

"What are you doing?" Jeff asks as he watches Annie fill the sink with water, adding a little dish soap to the mix.

"Washing the dishes." Annie answer, it's clearly obvious what she's doing.

"You know, there's this magical box here. You put the dishes in, push a button and boom, clean."

"I always wash them by hand." She shrugs.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know." She mumbles, sliding her hands into the water, taking a sponge to the plates.

"Yes you do." He slides closer to her, leaning against the counter.

"When…" Annie paused, "When I was little my parents would do the dishes together. It was the only time I didn't hear them fighting… only time things seemed normal. I just always liked doing it myself."

Jeff watched her for a moment, contemplating what she just said, watching her hands disappear in the water again. Picking up a towel, he held a hand out to her.

"I'll dry."

Jeff didn't know a lot of things about his future, but he knew that it would be a happy one if Annie would keep on smiling at him like she did while handing him clean plates.

_**Nine – Annie kept a "Goodbye" gift from the girls who worked at Dildopolis**_

Jeff decided that, although he was happy to be working at a law firm again, he wasn't thrilled about the business trips. He and Annie had only been living together a few months when he left for the first of many business trips. Annie was working, so she was gone during the days, but they both hated her having to be home alone every night. A few times during the week she would go to dinner with Britta or over to Shirley's to visit with her and the kids. A movie night with Abed and Troy, sometimes an afternoon with Pierce.

But she still missed Jeff, especially when it came time to go to bed. Jeff found that he missed her too, more than he ever really expected to. At the hotel they would talk before bed, then he'd find himself curling up with the extra pillows. When the opportunity to head home early presented itself, Jeff jumped on it.

When he got home it was late. The lights in the apartment were out, but Jeff could hear some odd noises coming from the bedroom. It sounded like the bedsprings were squeaking… Annie was moaning slightly… and, was that buzzing? What the hell was going on?

Jeff quietly made his way to the partially opened door and peaked in. Annie was alone, save for the light pink device in her hand. He probably shouldn't be watching this… it was a private moment. Of course, Annie is his girlfriend, there's nothing perverted about that. She certainly knew how to welcome him home. Looking in again he realized that she was wearing one of his button down shirts, which was open, revealing the lack of any clothing on underneath. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow, eyes closed, chest heaving, she looked unusually unkempt and it was having a major affect on Jeff. He couldn't look away.

He watched as the buzz device was turned to high and returned between her legs, disappearing from sight. It was only a few minutes until Annie was shaking, her back arched, softly muttering his name. That was the last straw, he pushed the door open and waited for her to look up.

Annie was still recovering, she had turned off her little "Goodbye" present from the girls at Dildopolis and set it aside for the moment. It was odd, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. Opening her eyes and glancing up she noticed Jeff leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and a smirk a mile wide.

"Miss Edison, a parting gift from your former landlord?"

"Not exactly." She blushed, embarrassed at being caught. "I didn't expect you back until tomorrow."

She moved to the edge of the bed, going to pull her shirt closed. He met her before she finished doing up the buttons. Instead he kissed her while pushing the shirt from her shoulders. Before he could deepen the kiss, she pulled back so that she could hug him tightly, holding him as close as possible.

"I missed you." She whispered. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"I missed you too." He sat down, pulling her into his lap, she continued holding on to him. "I'll try not to be gone so long next time."

"I do understand that you have to, I just miss you."

"I know." He moved a hand to her soft hair. "I shouldn't have to go away again for a while, so we can cross batteries of the shopping list."

"Thank God." Annie smiled, pulling him back into a kiss. She was always so happy that he came home.

_**Ten – Annie refuses to go to bed angry**_

"I don't want to discuss this any further!" Jeff yelled, turning away from Annie and heading towards the bedroom. Their first major fight was turning out to be a doozy. An ex-girlfriend had called and left a message on the machine, her tone sounded less ex and more present tense. Annie happened to hear it and was rather put off by Jeff's unwillingness to explain why the floozy… the uh, ex was calling to ask about hooking up again.

"Just tell me why she was calling you?" Annie replied in a calm tone, following him to the bedroom.

"Annie, why are you so suspicious? Do you not trust me?"

"A woman, who appears on the caller ID as "Blonde Legal Aid," calls the apartment and asks about setting up a date, and you refuse to comment on it. I find it odd that you're being so defensive."

"This is ridiculous. I'm going to bed." He was headed for his side of the mattress when she grabbed him.

"No! We are not going to bed without finishing this."

"Annie—" He began to protest.

"No. This is just how it started with my parents. They'd fight, go to bed angry and in the morning their problems would still be there. We're taking care of this now. Jeff, I trust you. I do. But I also realize that you know a lot of women who have a lot more to offer than I do. And I know that they certainly have a lot of interest in you. So just… just tell me why she's calling." Annie was struggling to keep her emotions in check. She remembered the girls that he used to go around with; tall, gorgeous blonds.

"Annie, none of those girls could even hope to compare to you."

"Jeff—"

"I'm telling you the truth. You're gorgeous, smart, funny, anal retentive in the most adorable way. I love you. That girl hasn't called in a year, I don't know if you realize this, but a lot of the girls I used to know never pegged me as a long term relationship kind of guy. It was an honest mistake."

"Why didn't you just say so?"

"Because, I don't want be under suspicion every time it comes to another woman."

"Jeff, refusing to answer the simple "who's that?" question and walking away only creates more suspicion. If you just told me that to begin with, we wouldn't have wasted the evening fighting."

"Well, we could spend the night making up."

"You did not pick a fight just so we could have make up sex."

"I wish I were that clever, but the fight would've ended much sooner if that was the main goal." Annie pulled off her nightgown and climbed into bed. "It certainly is a plan to keep in mind though."

_**Annie doesn't know why Jeff suddenly had to visit his mother**_

"Jeffery! What a surprise!" His mother greeted him at the front door of her house. It was rare that Maureen Winger saw her son on any day that wasn't a major holiday. So when she opened her door to find him standing on the front stoop, she was beyond surprised. "Come in, didn't you bring Annie along?"

"Not this time, I needed to talk to you."

"About what?" She led him into the living room, sitting down together on the couch.

"I need grandma's engagement ring."

"Oh, Jeffery!"

"I'm going to propose to Annie."

"Oh thank God, I was so worried you were going to end up married to a stripper. That Annie is such a sweet girl, the two of you will have such beautiful babies. That's not why you're proposing is it? She isn't pregnant already?"

"No mom, we're doing a number of things out of wedlock but having children is not one of them."

"Good. Oh, I'm so pleased." She grinned, pulling her son into a hug, which he returned for a change. Annie really was a positive influence on him. "I'll go get it."

Jeff didn't really explain to Annie why he was going to visit his mother today. He just told her to be dressed up and ready to go by 6.30 that evening. He had Abed set up the secret garden on campus in true sitcom- proposal fashion. After dinner, Annie would say yes, they would celebrate and meet their friends for breakfast to share the happy news.

"Now you call me as soon as she says yes, understand?" His mother handed him the ring box.

"Sure thing mom." She walked him to the door, there were a few plans left to be dealt with. "Thanks for this."

"Of course, dear." Jeff gave her another hug. It was going to be an amazing night.


End file.
